


Time

by Darkicedragon



Category: Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkicedragon/pseuds/Darkicedragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the first game, Alex goes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogmatix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogmatix/gifts).



> Set post-P1; ignores P2.

It hadn't taken Alex long to cross Manhattan bridge, even if he'd felt somewhat queasy at being over running water for some reason. He'd taken the more subtle approach and went underneath the bridge, swinging from support beam to support beam – quarantine was still being enforced so there was no way he was going to be able to _walk_ back without drawing attention. And since Alex hadn't consumed anything else apart from the crow, he didn't want to test just how far he could push his body before he reached the limit of his regeneration. He hadn't been entirely sure he would survive the nuke, but the Supreme Hunter's words had helped, a little bit. It had been the first time he'd consumed something that wasn't human or an Infected though, so he wasn't sure if that had… _changed_ anything. He didn't feel that different from before, and he'd already had the instinct to fly, so it didn't seem to be anything that he needed to think about that much.

And if it _did_ have some effect on him, he'd deal with it. He'd dealt with everything else that had been thrown at him -lack of memories, no longer being human and all the abilities he'd gained from it, and then finding out everything he had assumed was a lie- what was one more? 

The explosion the nuke had caused had been seen all across Manhattan; the whispers about it were everywhere, but Alex didn't pay them much attention, only one destination in mind. He was able to consume a few Infected on the way, and he felt a little better after that. Already, the atmosphere in Manhattan was different, what with the military gone, and a lot of the Infected dead; they were still wandering around in packs, but not with the same kind of organisation that created a Hive, able to be picked off one by one. 

St. John's Medical Centre looked the same as it usually did, seemingly untouched by the outbreak, and Alex entered via his usual route, shifting his appearance to a doctor that had used to work there six years ago. 

The place was bustling more than usual, which wasn't surprising seeing what had just happened, but no-one stopped him or asked for his assistance. 

He made his way to the morgue, and when he was inside, Ragland turned to him, hovering over a corpse, just like the first time they had met. This time though, there was no infection, on either the corpse or Alex. 

"Can I help you?" Ragland said, glancing at him for a second before resuming his work. 

Alex snorted, shifting back into his own form. 

Ragland straightened at the sight of him, surprise written all over his face. "Alex! I thought – they had said-" He paused, looking him over, his work forgotten. 

"Yeah, well, they were wrong," Alex said, shrugging. Or lying – with Blackwatch, you couldn't be too sure of either option. There was probably some wishful thinking thrown in there for good measure. 

"I can see that," Ragland said wryly. He turned away, indicating a door to the back with a nod. "She's through here." 

"Still no change?" he asked softly. 

Ragland shook his head. "She's stable, but she hasn't regained consciousness yet."

Alex let out a sigh as he crossed the room and opened the door. Dana was there, looking like she was just sleeping and Alex went to her side. 

Huh. Well, Greene was dead, Blackwatch were out of Manhattan, Operation Firebreak had failed, and it was just a matter of time until the last of the Infected were wiped out. 

Which meant that the only thing he had to do was find out what had happened to Dana and then cure her. 

He could do that; he had time.


End file.
